


A Work Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blaine and Sebastian are best friends, Caring Sebastian, Eventual Romance, Huntbastian centric, Hunter and Kurt are best friends too, Hunter is an fbi worker, Jealous Sebastian, Jealousy, M/M, Sebastian is a crime scene photographer, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunter Clarington works in the fbi and there is a new crime scene photographer, Sebastian Smythe.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington & Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. New Beginnings

Another day, another murder case. Sometimes Hunter wonders how people could be so cruel and commit a murder but he guesses that’s his job to find out how. He enjoyed his job most of the time, getting to solve crimes and stuff. It really put his mind to the test, made him work harder and made him look at situations more critically.   
  
Hunter groaned when he arrived at the scene, the forensics were late just like they were last time. There was no photographer and Hunter didn’t want investigate until the photographer arrived. He never did, he was taught that while studying. Wait for the photographer, then if you had to move anything you had photos of how the scene was originally found and what was blocking the corpse. 

He liked the photographer they had, she was a nice and always friendly. Amy, her name was, she always waited for Hunter’s instructions and took loads of photos. She always made sure to take photos of exactly what Hunter wanted. Also, Hunter couldn’t help put recognise her looks, she was attractive. Very attractive. She’d always do what Hunter said, he didn’t know if he liked that or not though. There was only one annoying thing about her and that was the fact she was always with him. Hunter found himself complaining about this to his best friend Kurt after almost every time he worked with her. Other than that she was great. The best at her job. 

Hunter and his colleagues had been waiting for about 15 minutes when the forensic team finally showed up. Hunter waited by the body for Amy to climb out of the van and come over to him. but she didn’t, a short, soft, brown hair and green eyes male did. He held a camera in his hands, loosely, as if he didn’t care. But Hunter didn’t see this as he had his attention on the body. Seeing what photos they would need to take and anything they might have to move for different angles.   
  
“Prettiest corpse I’ve seen in a while..” the male said, taking a photo of the corpse. 

“One, where’s Amy? Two, you don’t take photos unless I say.” Hunter folded his arms and face the man. 

“One, she was found guilty on faking and mishandling evidence purposely. 2, nobody tells me what to do. I take photos like I’m suppose to. This my camera I do with her as I please.” Hunter found himself shocked when he said that about Amy. How did he not know?

“Did you just refer to your camera as a she?” Hunter asked.  
  
“Her name is Lola.” He said as if it wasn’t weird.   
  
“Why don’t you just find a girlfriend called Lola?” 

“I’m gay, and drag queens aren’t my scene.”

“Right, well, I’m Hunter Clarington, head FBI agent on this case.” He held his hand out.

“Sebastian Smythe, your new photographer.” He shook his hand.   
  
“You are not my anything.” 

“Not yet.” He winked and walked away to his colleagues, leaving Hunter shocked and trying to stop himself from blushing.

This was going to be a long day on the job, longer than usual. 

Hunter watched from a far as Sebastian took photos, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He took photos are what Hunter would of told him. Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad, as long as he didn’t have to cross paths him again.   
  
“So, Boss.” Sebastian said sarcastically as he strutted up to Hunter. “Anything else you like to me to take a photo of?” He put a hand on Hunter’s shoulder and did his best pleading face. 

“What are you doing?” Hunter asked, brushing him off. 

“Just being like Amy, available for every one of your wishes and commands. Doing what ever you like.”

“That’s my friend your making fun of.” He gritted his teeth. 

“Oh, your friends with criminals now? That seems unethical. You’re probably gonna get fired for that.” Sebastian grinned, with a very attract-wait not. Sebastian Smythe was not attractive and Hunter Clarington was straight.   
  
Hunter would go to his grave swearing those things if he needed to. He looked at Sebastian who was still stood next to him and Hunter’s head realised something. 

Sebastian Smythe is a insufferable idiot and he had only spent 15 minutes with him. 


	2. Insufferable

Hunter has been waiting for 2 days for the photos by now. Sebastian should have emailed them over by now. He can’t progress any further without the photos. 

“Oh, Darling..” Hunter groaned when he realised who was saying that. “No response?” Sebastian asked when he reached Hunter’s desk.

“Where are the photos? I’ve been waiting 2 days!” 

“Oh no, poor baby.” Sebastian faked pouted and Hunter had to try and push that fact he thought that was cute straight out his mind. “Here, it’s all here.” He handed him an SD card. 

“Why couldn’t you just email me?” 

“That is not how I work. People can very easily hack your emails, you should know this. This way nobody gets the photos other than you.” Hunter had to admit that it was smart even if it was annoying.

“Fine, you can leave now. Bye.” Hunter waved him off.   
  
“No, I’m staying and reviewing the photos with you. There is some things I find odd and you might not spot them.” Sebastian replied. 

“Fine. Be quiet while I’m looking.” Hunter pulled an extra chair up for Sebastian. 

“Aren’t you such a gentlemen.” Sebastian smiled, Hunter didn’t know if this was fake or not. “Though, I must say, I cannot stay to long darling.”

“Okay? I’m pretty capable of doing this alone.” 

Hunter and Sebastian spent the next hour reviewing the photos. Hunter has to admit that Sebastian was quite helpful, he pointed out things Hunter would have completely dismissed. 

“Have to go now darling. My date is outside to pick me up.” He grabbed his stuff and made his way to door before stopping and turning around. “Should probably mention you’ll be seeing a lot more of me staring tomorrow. I’ve been prompted, I’ll always be here with my camera.” He winked and left. 

Hunter groaned yet again. Now he had to spend more time with him. Sebastian just annoyed Hunter with his present. He was so sarcastic and flirty. Hunter didn’t want to put with him anymore. If he was honest he’d rather have Amy back. 

He took the SD card from the computer and secure it into his draw. He put his jacket on and grabbed his bag before making his way back to his apartment. He shared this apartment with his best friend Kurt and Kurt’s boyfriend Elliott was usually there, Hunter was surprised Kurt hadn’t ask him to move in. Hunter wouldn’t mind, Elliott was nice and fixed his clothes for him. 

When Hunter entered his apartment Kurt and Elliott were making out on the couch. He could see the back of Kurt’s head and Elliott’s hand on the back of his head. Hunter knew it was Elliott because of his painted finger nails. He usually had black or purple painted nails. Hunter could see Elliott’s leather boot sticking out from under Kurt and saw it resting on the couch. 

“One, get a room. Two, Elliott get your shoe off my couch.” Hunter made his present known as he locked the door behind him. The two boys breaking apart were flushed, their lips red and swollen. 

“Whoops, sorry, lost control of my foot there.” Elliott laughed. 

“Good day at work?” Kurt asked. “Get your photos?”

”He refuses to send them by email so he brought me them on a SD card. I have to admit, he’s smart about it. Doesn’t make him any less annoying.” Hunter huffed. 

“He talking about..” he paused and thought. “Spencer?”

”Sebastian.” Hunter correct him.

“He won’t stop talking about him.” Kurt whispered.   
  
“Ooo, someone has a crush.” Elliott smiled at Hunter. 

“Shut it, Leather pants.” Hunter snapped back.   
  
“Hey, I like his leather pants.” Kurt replied. 

“Because they turn you on.” Hunter said back and Kurt blushed turning to bury himself in Elliott’s neck.   
  
“You say that as if it’s a secret.” Elliott laughed. 

“Enjoy your make out session, I’m off to bed. I’m tired.” Hunter said, leaving. 

“Do you think he likes Sebastian?” Elliott asked. 

“I think so.” Kurt untucked his head. 


	3. Tell me about your cat

Sebastian opened the door to Blaine and Sam’s apartment. He did live with them but Blaine said that as his best friend he should come over at least once a week for a movie night and possibly a sleepover depending on work schedule. Today it was just a movie night.

When he entered Blaine was scrolling through Netflix, Sam was behind him. Blaine was securely tucked into Sam’s arm. The blonde boy was already half asleep behind him. He’d usually fall asleep during the movie.

“Hi, Sebastian!” Blaine waved. “How was your date?”

“Huh? Oh, hey, ‘Bastian.” Sam said sleepily.

“The date? Shit. He has 20 fish, 5 rabbits and 3 hamsters. No thank you. If it was a dog or a cat I wouldn’t care. Who needs that many animals?” Sebastian flopped beside Blaine, putting his feet on the coffee table.

“People who likes animals?” Blaine suggested.

“Feet of the coffee table if you have shoes on.” Sam who was more awake told him. Sebastian rolled his eyes and took his shoes off before placing his feet back on the table.

“What film we watching?” Sebastian asked.

“Sammy was on about spongebob.” Blaine smiled at the boy behind him.

“Nope, definitely not.” Sebastian grabbed the remote out of Blaine’s hand who tried to get it back but Sebastian held it out of his reach. Sebastian waited till Blaine gave up. Sebastian scrolled through Netflix till he found something he thought they’d all like. “Here, let’s watch ready player one.” He put it on, not giving them a chance to object.

The next day Hunter made sure to take the SD card home with him so he could review the photos in more depth at home in the peace. He laid on his bed with Mr Puss beside him, the cat asleep right next to his hip, purring softly. Hunter had yet to turn his laptop on, just wanting a break from crime. He was enjoy the peace until his phone rang. It was a unknown number, he considered not answering thinking it was a robot but decided against it.

“Hello?” Hunter answered. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” Sebastian replied, Hunter rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?” 

“Well, I was looking through the photos I took-“ Sebastian started before he was interrupted.

“How are you looking through them if I have the SD card?” Hunter asked.

“You think I didn’t make a spare SD card? What would we have done if you spilt something on or broke it? Or you had forged an image using photoshop? I’d need proof that you have.” Hunter couldn’t help but let his jaw drop. This man was a lot smarter than he had anticipated. “Anyway, there’s something curious in photo 56. Can you take a look?”

“Luckily, I took the SD card with me. One second.” Hunter placed the phone on his nightstand. “Mr Puss move, please.” The cat meowed at him before climbing off the bed and parading into the other room.

Hunter grabbed his laptop and SD card before settling himself back on the bed. He loaded it up and put the SD card into the slot before picking up the phone.

“I’m back. Just loading now.”

“Who’s Mr Puss?” Hunter could hear the amusement in Sebastian’s voice.

“My cat.”

“What type of cat?” Sebastian asked.

“That isn’t relevant. What photo was it again?”

“What type of cat?” Hunter groaned, this boy was not going to give up. 

“I don’t know, a white one.” Hunter replied. 

“You don’t know your cat’s breed?”

“No. I don’t. Now what photo?”

“Poor cat. I think it needs rehoming.” Sebastian laughed through the phone.

“Sebastian, what photo?”

“56.” Hunter loaded up 56. It was a clear shot of the corpse where they had found it. 

“Zoom in near the left foot.” Sebastian told him. Hunter zoomed it. He saw something he hadn’t seen before. “You see that little bottle?” Sebastian asked.

“What is it?”

“Poison.” Sebastian replied. “Look at the label. It might be small but it’s recognisable. The wind or someone’s foot must of moved. If you click 5 photos later, it’s gone.” Hunter looked and Sebastian was right.

“We need to go back find it.”

“We? I’m not a detective. I’m a photographer.”

“Well, we need photos of it and you found it. You’ll see it better than I will. We can go tomorrow.”

“Oooo, a date. How fun.” Sebastian smiled.

“This is not a date, Sebastian. This is for work.”

“Whatever you say babe.”


	4. Running

Hunter picked up Sebastian from his apartment. Sebastian wanted to pick Hunter up but the boy refused.

"At least you know where I live now." Sebastian winked as he got into the car. "Ready for our date, Mademoiselle."

"You speak French?"

"I lived in France most of my childhood. So, yes."

"Also, this is not a date."

"Whatever you say, mon amour." Sebastian smirked as he leaned back in his seat and watched as the world went by his window.

"How do you know that it's a bottle of poison?"

"I didn't start out with photograph. I started out in forensics, just pure forensics. Plus, you do learn that while studying."

"Thank you for pointing that out. I didn't even notice it."

"Didn't think you would." He said smugly. "I always check the photos 4 times over and zoom in on certain areas. I'm very through, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Stop turning this sexual, Sebastian. This is work."

"A work date. Work and a date."

"Not a chance would I ever, ever go a date with you." Hunter said as he pulled the car into a parking space.

"Howe else am I suppose to meet your cat?" Sebastian asked.

"You are never meeting my cat. Now, get out of my car we have a bottle of poison to find."

As the two approached the crime scene which was now back to what it was before, a park. They noticed a shady looking guy who seemed to be looking for something. He clearly found what he was looking for and picked it up. Sebastian noticed what he was holding.

"Hunter, he has the poison bottle. Quick, get him." Sebastian started sprinting to the guy.

"FBI, put your hands where I can see them!" Hunter shouted as he approached, checking his gun was in his pocket should this turn violent. He pulled out his badge too 

The guy kept running and the boys kept chasing him. They weren't giving up. He had a vital piece of evidence that they needed. While some officers would get their gun and shot to stop them from running, Hunter wouldn't do that. This man didn't pose a threat as of yet. Instead he kept shouting, only pausing to request backup.

As they ran through the woods, Sebastian tripped, his body launched at least a couple of feet. His leg catching on some scrap metal. Hunter looked ahead, the guy they had been chasing was gone. There was no trace. He walked over to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, checking his own leg for the damage.

"For what?" Hunter crouched down.

"We probably would have got him if watched where I was going." Hunter couldn't help but noticed how Sebastian's whole tough, sarcastic demeanour seemed to have gone.

"That wasn't your fault, he's too fast for us." Hunter looked at Sebastian's leg and winced on behalf of him. "Let me just tell back up to stand down and give a description then we'll take you back to my place and get that cleaned up."

"Taking me back to your place this quick?" And all of a sudden Sebastian's demeanour changed. Was this a wall Sebastian hid behind? Or was it him but there was more hidden?

Hunter got Sebastian to sling an arm around and lifted him from the ground. He helped him all the way back to his car and made sure he was securely into his seat before closing the door. He drove back to his place and couldn't help but think about how Sebastian changed so drastically in a matter of seconds. Just as the pulled up Hunter remembered Kurt would be in.

"My roommates in, wouldn't be surprised if his boyfriends here too." Hunter said as he helped Sebastian from the car.

Kurt was there when they opened the door. Elliott seemed to not be here but Hunter could never be sure.

"Who's this? And why is his leg like that?" Kurt asked.

"Well aren't you handsome." Sebastian smirked. "But don't worry, Hunter told me about your boyfriend I won't make a move on you. Just making an observation."

"Glad to hear it." Elliott made his presences known as he left from the bathroom.

"This is Sebastian and we had to chase someone. He tripped and hurt his leg." Hunter got him to sit on their island chairs.

"So, this is Sebastian." Kurt hummed.

"You talk about me do you?" Sebastian smirked, clearly pleased with himself as Hunter grabbed their first aid kit.

"All the time." Elliott answered.

"I do not. Now, shut up." He said as he cleaned Sebastian's leg, the boy wincing above him.

"I know, I know. It hurts." Hunter tried to reassure him.

"You know what else would hurt? Me doing you in bed." He winked.

"Yes, because you clearly are a top." Kurt commented, sarcastically.

"Got to agree with my angel here, you scream bottom energy." Elliott added.

"Hunter, I don't like your friends." Sebastian looked down at Hunter.

"Sometimes I don't like them either." Hunter softly smiled at Sebastian before turning around and made a face at Kurt and Elliott.


	5. Home

Hunter had managed to convince Kurt and Elliott to leave the apartment before they embarrassed him anymore. Sebastian was sat on the couch with leg propped on a pillow because Hunter insisted on it. 

“Here.” Hunter handed him a drink of water. “I want all of it gone.”

“Since when we’re you my mom?” Sebastian asked, drinking from the bottle. 

“Since now.” Hunter replied.   
  
As they were drinking in silence, the peace was broken by Mr Puss meowing. He had entered to see who was here. 

“Is this your cat?” Sebastian asked as Mr Puss prowled towards them. 

“Yes.” Hunter watched as Sebastian tickled his head, something Mr Puss usually hates but seemed to be enjoying. “He hates that.”

”Everyone loves me. Now go fetch you laptop and SD card.” Sebastian demanded. 

“Yes, sir.” Hunter rolled his eyes and fetched what he needed. He came back and sat beside Sebastian. “What are we doing?”

”We are seeing how many of those photos have that bottle in it. Also, did we get a name of the victim?” Sebastian asked. 

“Robert Guy. He is, well was, an FBI worker. I didn’t know him but some of my colleagues did.” Hunter explained as he loaded up the laptop. 

“Maybe someone did something to him. Could we get a list of his recent jobs?” 

“I could try, but Sebastian, this is my case. You’re just a photographer.” Hunter pointed out as he put the SD card in.   
  
“And your personal photographer, the boss told you this yesterday.” Hunter rolled his eyes again because he knew Sebastian was correct. 

“Still my case. Let me email and see if I can.” He emailed his boss to see if this was possible and then loaded up the photos.   
  
“Let’s start from the beginning. Do you have a paper and pen?” Hunter handed one he grabbed from the coffee table. 

They spent the next hour closely reviewing the photos. The bottle appeared 34 times but only in the last section of photos. There was no trace of it being at the beginning. 

“Someone planted that.” Hunter commented.   
  
“How can you be sure?” Sebastian asked. 

“Intuition.” Hunter replied. “The email is in. His last job was..Amy.” Hunter blinked. 

“And she’s on bail, right now, her trail isn’t for a few weeks.” Sebastian added. 

“So you think it has something to do with her?” Hunter questioned. 

“Maybe. Can’t be too sure but it’s a start”

”Putting those together what we are looking at is a revenge murder.” Hunter said. 

“You’re very smart.” Sebastian said sarcastically and Mr Puss curled up in his lap. “Looks like your cat is coming home with me.” Sebastian scratched his head.   
  
“Not a chance, Sebastian.”

”One day, when I finally win you over he will.” 

“Not going to happen.” 

“Sure, Hunter, sure. Whatever you say sweetheart.” He winked. 


End file.
